


back

by trislosher (awkwardcarmine)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/trislosher
Summary: rider's been gone, but now he's back. tri's here to help.





	back

**Author's Note:**

> continuation to a previous fic, which the gift reciever wrote. read it, or i'll get you.

they stared at each other, eyes locked. well, eye and a pair, as rider’s other eye was covered by a large patch of gauze. tri was worried, worried as all hell, but he was home. his beloved rider was home and… physically in one piece. the cyan inkling walked over to the yellow-green inkling and the two simply continued to stare deep into each other’s eyes. tri looked behind rider’s stare to see if there was anything, relief, love, anything. there was nothing. no flame, no emotion, only a smoldering wick. a pit opened in tri’s stomach, something that left him with a sinking feeling. he hated it, but the show must go on. rider needed help, and he was here to do just that. 

“let’s go lay down, ok?” tri quavered out, hastily grabbing some napkins and tissues to try to clean up the ink on his partner’s hands.

he didn’t say anything in return, simply just a nod and that continued thousand yard stare. tri sighed, heavily, while looking at rider’s hands. he was the same person, yes, but something was different. he sat the other inkling down for a moment, to go and grab some bandages, and came back to him looking around the darkened apartment in a daze. he seemed… lost. confused. disoriented. it wasn’t like rider to be like that, he was on top of everything, but it had been a while since he was back at the apartment. perhaps he was just trying to get his bearings again? unsure, but tri went and bandaged his hands as best as he could. the last thing rider needed was more bandages, but yellow-green ink stains were hard to get out of cloth.

being walked into the bedroom, rider continued his staring. tri didn’t know what had gotten into him that made him seem so off, but he was definitely not the same. though, ask questions later, lay down and sleep first. he helped rider undress himself, taking off the outer clothes he had on. they were foreign to the cyan inkling, but again, he was much more worried about rider getting some much needed sleep and peace. he saw the bags under the other inkling’s eye; he looked so hopelessly tired. it stung tri’s heart, but he was here for him, to hold him and make sure he was safe. 

the cat was sleeping peacefully on the bed and barely moved until it cracked open an eye when rider sat down on the edge of the bed. the creature let out a noise of exclamation, getting up from its position to go and butt its head up against rider’s cheek. it purred, loudly, and tri chuckled just a bit, scratching their pet behind the ears.

shakily, rider did the same. he breathed in and out, slowly, with eyes closed. he focused on the warmth from both the cat and tri, who was pressed up against his side. the fur was carded through his fingers in a rhythm, giving him something grounding. he was tired, very tired, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. he had many things floating around in his head, but tri’s face against his shoulder and the cat’s purring brought those to a skittering halt. he was to worry about that another time. he was home now.


End file.
